Bad Boyz and Perfect Girls Or are they?
by Hermione-Granger-Gryffindor
Summary: Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasly, Luna Lovegood, Lavender Brown, Pansy Parkinson , and Cho Chang all go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft. No Boys, an all girls school. what would happen if an all boys school came in and ruined it all.
1. Chapter 1

**chapter one: inform ( The next one is the start of the story ) **

**summery: Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasly, Luna Lovegood, Lavender Brown, Pansy Parkinson , and Cho Chang all go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft. No Boys, an all girls school. what would happen if an all boys school were to come in and ruin the girls perfect school. Will they fight or will they get along? **

**GIRLS ~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Hogwarts School for Witchcraft**

**Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasly, Luna Lovegood, Lavender Brown, Pansy Perksin, and Cho Cang ( just main girls, lots of other girls in school, like 55 per house)**

**Houses:**

**Hermione Granger- Gryffindor- Head Girl for Gryffindor**

**Ginny Weasly- Gryffindor- Head Prefect for Gryffindor ( its like i vice head girl)**

**Luna Lovegood- Ravenclaw- Head Girl for Ravenclaw**

**Lavender Brown- Hufflepuff- Head Girl for Hufflepuff**

**Pansy Parkinson- Slytherin- Head Girl for Slytherin**

**Cho Chang-Slytherin- Head Perfect for Slytherin**

**The girls are best friends ( I know pansy parkinson doesnt like them but in this story she does). And are all Heads. All the girls in Hogwarts have perfect grades, friendships, and the perfect school. Its up to the Heads to keep it that way. All mud-bloods, half-bloods. and purebloods are treated equal.**

**BOYS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**The Wizarding Acadamy **

**Draco Malfoy- Snake - Head Boy for Snakes**

**blaise zabini- Snake- Head Prefect for Snakes**

**Harry Potter- Loins- Head Boy for Loins**

**Ron Bilius (Its Ron Weaslys middle name, but its still him) - loins- Head Prefect for Lions **

**Neville Longbottem- Ravens- Head Boy for Ravens**

**Seamus Finnigan-Ravens- Head Prefect for the Ravens**

**The Boys try to make a joke out of everything. All best mates. All purebloods ( In this story they are). They make fun of Muggle- borns. They are all Heads and are the rulers of the school. They make fun of any random girl the see when there in town. They are called The Bad Boys.**

**Couples~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger**

**Blaise Zabini and Ginny Weasly**

**Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson**

**Neville Longbottem and Luna Lovegood**

**Seamus Finnigan and Co Chang**

**A/N ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**I just thought that this would help you under stand the story a little better there will be more in the first chapter that will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2 Letter Home

**chapter one**

**~ Ok I forgot to mention in the First chapter that the girls have secrets. In this chapter you will fing them out. And also there is no Dark Lord in this story, and all the boys are purebloods and girls are muggle-born. And i dont own Harry Potter becouse if I did I the 9th book would be out already! Please Enjoy!~**

Hermione's POV~ Hogwarts~

Hermione's Dream~

**"NO! Daddy please Stop! Please daddy, it hurts! OWWWW! Get off me!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs hoping someone would hear her. **

**" Stay still you little whore" Her father, Damein, screamed as he countinued to rape and beat her. Then he punched her in the face an then it went back.**

Hermoine wakes up.

I jerked up from my dream panting and my throat hurt, from screaming no dout. I put my hand on my forehead and saw I was completely covered in sweat. I closed my eyes, but I still saw the images in my head. I opened them and thought to myself. **I don't deserve this. I'm strong enough to beat him. Then why am I so weak to fight back? I should be able to fight back! **Then i felt tears slip down my face. i wiped them away and looked at the clock 6:05. I had 55 mins. before Breakfast. Professor McGonagall , our Principle, had important news to tell us.

I got up , slipped out of my cloths and into the shower. The hot water ran over my body. After a while i got out and wrapped a towel around me. I look in the mirror and took out my wand and used a spell and dried my hair. I put on some makeup and look at the clock, 15 mins. I put on my cloths and grabbed my bag and my books and headed torward the Great Hall when Pansy walked up to me. We've been best friends sence we were in Elementary school. Strangly Pansy, Ginny, Lavender, Luna, Cho, and I ended up the same school again.

"Hey, How was your sleep, i could here you screaming early this morning" she said as we walked into the great hall

"Yes, i'm ok, just the nightmares are coming back" I said . we sat down waiting for the other girls and breakfast to start.

"Are you taking your pills ?" she asked me

" Yes, it helps a little"

"Morning Girls, Hermione you need to take a pill" Luna said as she sat down with Ginny ,Lavender, and Cho

"How do you know?" i asked her

" You were screaming last night !" they all said at the same time. I just rolled my eyes and looked at pansy

" whens your next 'payment' due?" i asked her. Pansy's being blackmailed. She was caught doing drugs, and now someone is threating to tell the whole school unless she pays him every two weeks.

" I don't know, I'll get a letter about the time and place" she said

"luna, Hows your eating disorder?" Pansy asked her

" It's ok, my pills are naot helping at all. I still get sick every morning and at night." She said. Luna has a eating disorder were she throws up all the food she ate.I feel sorry for her.

" Lavender whens your nexted check-up?" Luna asked her

"Next week, god i cant believe i got a boob job, they hurt" she said

"We sais not to, but who didn't listen " I said

" I know" she said putting her elbow on the table and her hand on her forehead

" Cho, hows your ?" I asked her

"Just fine" she said. Cho is what most people in the wizrding world would call a seer. She can see the future in her dreams.

Then Professor McGonagall walked in the Great Hall and went to her seat. She held the wand up to her throat and began to speak.

"Now, all you know we are having some visiters come to Hogwarts and stay with us for a while. And as you all know, there is a school called The Wizarding Acadamy" There were whispers all over the Great Hall.

" The Wizarding Acadamy is an all boys school" Ginny whispered to us

"Then will be staying with us for the rest of the semester, now breakfast time!" Professor McGonagall siad as plates of food appered in front of us. There were complaints going around the whole room.

"I think this school is perfect with out boys" Pansy complained as she played with her eggs.

" Well we have to suck it up and deal with it." ginny said as the mail come flying in. Letters came and fell in front of us.

I Opened mine and saw it was from my father. Oh god.

**Dear Hermione,**

**I just thought i would let you know i am trying to pull you out of school this weekend to come home for a while. I'll let you know tomarrow if i can.**

**-DAD **

**P.S You better not have tolled anyone or else you'll be sorry when you get home **

I just starred at the letter. Pansy spoke up.

"Saterday, R.O.R, 8:00 am" she said "show up and I will kill you" everyone laughed but me

"whats wrong" Luna asked me

"I'm going home"

"well, I'll talk you you all later i have a doctors app." Ginny said, quickly getting up and leaving.

" I wonder what's wrong?" Pansy asked

Draco's POV~ The Wizarding Acadamy~

I woke up with a splitting headache. Thats the last time I mix beer and moonshine together. Harry came up to me with a bottle of blue liquid while rubbing his temples.

"Here, hurry up and get dressed Dumbledore said we need to get packed to leave tonight" he said handing me the bottle.

Great spent our whole lives away from mud-bloods and now we are sharing a drom with 5 of them. I got up and started to pack. God we are gonna make these girls wish they were never born.

**~ Thank you, I hope you liked it. More is coming soon !~**


	3. Note

Hi guys. So I haven't posted in a while. I'm sorry. I'm just fed up with so many personal problems right now. I've been writing, but on paper, so all I have to do is type and upload. I'm trying the best I can with my Fanfiction, YouTube, Family, Friends, and school…. I've just come to a point where I need a break. So, I've decided to put some of my stories up for grabs. Meaning if you want to take any of my stories and write it yourself you can, but only the one's I list at the bottom. But if you do take any of my stories, please PM me first. The following are the only ones up for grab:

Find yourself

Finding Hermione and Ginny

Bad Boyz and Perfect Girls Or Are they- But I'm still gonna try to write it!

And my best friends will be posting Idea's for story's you are welcome to use. But my friend Cat said she wants you to PM if you decide to write one.

Again, I'm sorry for not updating. I'm in shit right now. And I promise I will make it up to you

-Hannah

BTW~~~~ Abby's moved so she may not write much, but she will write some!


End file.
